Neglected
by xotakux2002x
Summary: warning to all semes; never neglect an uke. kakuhidan, kakuzu x hidan, oneshot, yaoi


Kakuzu could feel Hidan's glare burning holes in his back. "What is it?" he asked, not glancing up from his work.

"You've been working for five fucking hours. When the hell are you gonna finish?" the immortal was lying on the bed, stomach down, propped up on his elbows. He looked annoyed.

"I don't know; probably another hour or so, so just calm down." Kakuzu prayed that would be the end of it.

Apparently not.

Hidan slid off the bed and walked over to his partner, stopping behind the banker. "'Kuzu…" He wrapped his arms around his partner's neck, bringing his mouth near the banker's ear.

"What?"

"You know what," Hidan whispered silkily.

"Hidan, no."

The immortal frowned. "Bastard." He paused, thinking, then moved to stand in front of Kakuzu. Smirking, he slid into the larger man's lap. "Please, 'Kuzu?" he asked, a very uke-ish look on his face.

The banker groaned and set down his pen, feeling himself caving in. "Hidan, can't this wait?"

The Jashinist grinned, realizing he was winning. "No, it fucking can't." He shifted around, rubbing their hips together.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "When the hell did you get so needy?"

"Kakuzu, when the hell was the last time we fucked?" the banker had to stop and think. "Exactly. I am not fucking needy; I'm just neglected. And it's your fucking fault." He ground their hips together again, harder than before. The immortal leaned towards his partner's shoulder and began biting the stitching.

The banker surrendered. Obviously he wasn't going to get any work done. "Alright, just calm down." He ran his hands up and down Hidan's bare sides, grateful that neither one of them bothered to wear their cloaks in the base. The Jashinist shuddered at the touches, smiling in anticipation. "You better not keep me waiting, dammit."

The banker pulled off his mask and chuckled. "Impatient?" Hidan choose to answer by crashing his lips against Kakuzu's.

The banker returned the kiss forcefully, eyes shut and fingers tracing patterns on Hidan's torso. The immortal wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck, not wanting to break away. He felt the banker bite his lower lip and gladly gave entrance, tongue pushing against his partner's. The battle lasted only a few moments before Hidan became submissive, moaning at the sensation of his partner's hot tongue moving within his mouth. All too soon they broke away for air. Hidan was panting, head tilted back. The banker took this opportunity to bite down on the base of Hidan's throat. The Jashinist gasped at the sudden pain and smiled. "'Bout time."

The banker carried his partner to their bed and set him down, before diving in for another teeth-crashing kiss. The next time they pulled away for air, Kakuzu smirked and bit down on the crook of his partner's neck, leaving a mark. Hidan hissed and slid his hands into Kakuzu's hair, fingers grasping the stringy locks firmly. On instinct, he ground their hips together, moans escaping both of them. The banker took the hint and ripped off Hidan's pants, before taking off his own. The immortal hissed as the cool air brushed his heated length. Kakuzu soon stuck three fingers near his mouth. "Suck."

Hidan quickly took in all three digits and began coating them, tongue wrapping around each one, lightly sucking as he went. Kakuzu removed his fingers soon enough and slid down to his partner's entrance, immediately poking in one finger.

The Jashinist squeaked and gripped the bed sheets beneath him. Kakuzu added a second finger, then stretched the immortal and added a third digit. Hidan panted beneath him, body quickly adjusting to the pain. Kakuzu noticed and moved his fingers, searching for that one spot "FUCK!" there. He removed his fingers and positioned himself outside Hidan's entrance, before suddenly thrusting in.

Hidan screamed at the pain. "Thanks for the warning, asshole," he muttered sarcastically.

Kakuzu chuckled. "Admit it, you like it when I do that."

"The fuck I do!"

"Hidan…"

"Ok, I do." The banker smirked and thrust again, making Hidan grunt. He soon built up a rhythm, slamming into his partner over and over again as the immortal moaned in pure ecstasy and writhed beneath him, back arched. Hidan's knuckles were white from gripping the sheets, and he was coming closer and closer to the edge. He screamed and came on their stomachs, his exhausted body collapsing onto the bed. The banker felt Hidan tighten around him and climaxed inside his lover.

It took them a moment to catch their breaths, before Kakuzu slid out and lay down on his side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. A moment later, Hidan was pressing against his arm, and Kakuzu automatically raised the limb to allow his partner to move closer. "Still feeling neglected?"

"No. But you're not moving from this fucking spot." Hidan wrapped his arm around Kakuzu's torso in a firm hug.

"Hidan, I have work to do."

"It can wait."

"No it can't."

"I say it can, so it fucking will." The two glared at each other before Kakuzu sighed in defeat and shut his eyes, head falling back against the pillow. Hidan gave a Deidara-sized grin. "I win."

"Fuck you."

"You just did."

A smirk formed on Kakuzu's face. "Can't argue there."


End file.
